¿El Cuento De Hadas Perfecto?
by Nini Cullen Uchiha
Summary: La Principes no extisten y los que si son unos idiotas o eso me paso a mi... Prefiero continuar con mis sapos que calarme a un principe tan arrogante y egocentrico. LO ODIO.. Team Sapos. AntiPrincipes. One Shot.


Hi.. Aki les dejo un nuevo one shot.. wiwiwiwiiwiwi.. El algo comico.. Espro q les guste.. y porfan si es asi dejen reviews.. Asi me alegran la existencia..

**Aclaraciones: **UA Y OCC

**- **Kishimoto te matare sino hay SasuSaku - Dialogos

_Kishimoto te matare sino hay SasuSaku - Flash Back_

_" Kishimoto te matare sino hay SasuSaku" - Pensamientos_

_(_Kishimoto te matare sino hay SasuSaku_) - _Notas del autor (osea me)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, Mi vida y mi muerte le pertenecen a . La trama salio de mi mente macabra.. muahahahahhaa...

**P**reparen sus palomitas, acomodenc bien y que ruede la funcion...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿EL CUENTO DE HADAS PERFECTO?**

**By:**

**Nini Cullen Uchiha **

* * *

Cierta chica de 17 años con el cabello de color rosado, si ROSADO, ojos jade, y cuerpo de ensueño se encontraba en su sala de estar viendo una típica película de amor americana.

Esta chica no creía en cuentos de hadas, para ellas los príncipes no existían, ni ella misma sabia porque veía eso, tal vez se sentía sola ya que sus padres salieron por cuestiones de trabajos y estaba sola un sábado en la noche, sentada en su sala, comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo una película de amor.

- Wow sinceramente mi vida apesta, estoy aquí un sábado en la noche totalmente sola y viendo una película de amor. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?. Yo odio estas películas, porque son una mentira, los príncipes no existen. NO EXISTEN. Son solo cuentos de hadas creado por Disney. Gracias Walt me arruinaste la vida. Ahora soy más patética hablando sola. Wiii viva la vida de Sakura Haruno wiii – Sakura termino su discurso tirandose al sofá. Puso el helado en el piso y se cubrió con una cobija (manta, sabana, no se cm se llamara en sus diferentes países) y siguió viendo la Cenicienta.

Cuando la película termino con su y fueron felices para siempre Sakura sintió que tocaban el timbre.

Tilinn Tilinn (Lo siento ando falta de sonidos, están en huelga u.u xD)

- ¿Quien será? – Dijo Sakura mirando su reloj en el cual eran a las 12 de la noche – Y a esta hora. Que extraño, será un violador y si es un asesino… – Sakura siguió adivinando quien seria mientra caminada hacia la puerta y agarro una lámpara en forma de ardilla para protegerse _"por que mi mama tendrá una lámpara de ardilla y aparte de ardilla, bueno al menos algo es algo"_. Sakura lentamente fue abriendo la puerta y se encontró al ser mas bello que en su vida había visto. Un pelinegro, alto, con aire de grandeza, como ojos de color ónix y con ropa de príncipe "_Príncipe, aunque la ropa no se ve tan ridícula en el, es tan hermoso" _Sakura se quedo estática en su lugar. No dejaba de mirar al el ser hermoso que se encontraba en su puerta _"Alguien tan hermoso puede existir"_. Sakura no salía de su ensoñación hasta que el "príncipe" abrió la boca.

- Que te vas a quedar ahí viéndome toda la noche o ya puedo pasar... – Contesto el príncipe bruscamente.

- Ehh. Claro, claro, claro pasa. Lo siento –Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

- Claro que lo siente, pero tranquila Cariño, te lo perdono. Ahora recoge mis maletas, las subes a mi cuarto me preparas un baño y me haces la comida. Vamos. Muévete, muévete. – Dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa prepotente.

Sakura se volvió a quedar estática en su lugar. _"El dijo que"_. La mente de Sakura no procesaba la información recibida. El la estaba tratando como una sirvienta esa era una de las tantas preguntas que en la mente de Sakura se acumulaban.

- Hey Niña muévete – Dijo otra vez el adorado Príncipe.

- TU QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES MI DUEÑO – Estallo Sakura. Agitando su puño en el aire, diciendo miles y miles de maldiciones mientras se acercaba al dichoso Príncipe.

- De hecho eso es lo que soy tu dueño – Dijo Justo antes de que el puño le llegara en la cara. Le agarro el brazo y lo doblo acercando a Sakura a solos unos centímetros de su cara.

- Suéltame – Dijo Sakura pero poco a poco se iba perdiendo más en esos ojos ónix. – Suéltame – Volvió a repetir Sakura forcejando con el.

- No yo soy tu dueño y hago lo que quiero contigo y no te quiero soltar – dijo acercándose mas y mas a los labios de Sakura cuando estaba a solo milímetros de hacerlos suyos sintió el peor dolor en su vida y cayo a suelo rodando y rodando de dolor.

- Eso te pasa por creerte mi dueño, yo ni se quien eres. SAL DE MI CASA – Señalo su puerta mientras le dabas algunas pataditas.

Después de minutos y minutos que Sakura esperaba mientras se le pasa el dolor a el Principito de pacotilla _"Dios si solo fue una ligera pataditas en sus partes, dios y después dicen que somos nosotras las dramáticas_".

- Hn – Gruño el príncipe después que se le paso el dolor.

- Wow de Príncipe pasaste a animal, que gran cambio – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa. – Que te comieron la lengua los ratones – Sakura se fue acercando al piso en donde todavía estaba tirado el Príncipe y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos de forma amenazante – Ahora dime quien eres y que haces en mi casa – siguieron mirándose fijamente y amenazantemente hasta que el príncipe suspiro y se saco algo de su pantalón y se lo entrego a Sakura.

- ¿Que es esto? – Le pregunto al Príncipe.

- Solo míralo – Respondió mientras se levantaba del piso y se sentaba en el sofá donde anteriormente se encontraba Sakura.

Sakura observo el carnet (insignia, hojita con letras y foto plastificada) en el estaba la foto de el príncipe y decía: Sasuke Uchiha Príncipe de Sharinga (Aki Sharinga es un reino) Dueño y señor de Sakura Haruno. Sakura no cabía en su sorpresa ella tenia un dueño. "_En que mundo loco estoy viviendo, una noche la cual creía que iba a ser igual que las otras noches, me iba a quedar viendo películas románticas para luego ver de terror o de muerte para que se me quitara el mal sabor de ser la única que chica que no tiene novio y nunca a tenido, aparte que estoy un sábado en la noche sola en mi casa y todo cambio de un segundo a otro se aparece un "príncipe" que ahora es mi dueño. Como rayos paso eso. ¿Por que a mi?"_ Era algunos de los pensamientos de Sakura. Estaba totalmente hecha un lío, ya no sabia que hacer. Se quedo por tercera vez estática.

Mientras Sakura trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ver Sasuke estaba observándola fijamente. Todas sus muecas y todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura su cara lo reflejaba _"Sorpresa, Ira, escepticismo, decepción y por ultimo tristeza. Tristeza por que tristeza"_

- Hey estas bien? – Pregunto Sasuke.

- COMO CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR BIEN, PRIMERO MI PADRES SE PREOCUPAN MAS POR SU TRABAJO QUE POR MI, SI ME MATAN A ELLOS NI SE ENTERARIAN, NUNCA ME VEN Y NI SE PREOCUPAN POR MI, SEGUNDO SOY LA UNICA MUJER SOBRE LA TIERRA QUE NO TIENE NOVIO Y NUNCA HA TENIDO, ESTOY SOLA, NO TENGO AMIGOS Y HASTA CREEN QUE SOY LESBIANA, LUEGO ESTOY ENCERRADA EN MI CASA UN SABADO POR LA NOCHE Y SE APARECE UN SUPUESTO PRINCIPE QUE DE PRINCIPE NO TIENE NI EL C*LO Y ME DICE QUE AHORA ES MI DUEÑO COMO PIENSAS QUE VOY A ESTAR BIENNNNNN – Al desahogarse se tiro al sofá y empezó a llorar. – Ahora hish (sonido de llorikeo ustds entiend) te apuesto que piensas que soy una niña patética, dilo – Miro a Sasuke esperando que le respondiera.

"_Dios que niña tan hermosa, que estas pensando Sasuke, a ti no te puedo parece hermosa, tu no tienes __sentimiento, así que se hombre"_ – Pensó Sasuke... – Eres Patética, estas llorando por eso, cuando hay cosas mas importantes, deja de pórtate como una niña y se una mujer, ahora arregla mi cuarto, vete – Sakura lo miro y lo escupió – PORQUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESO? - Agarro a Sakura de los brazos y la subió unos centímetros hasta estar a la misma altura y la empujo contra la pared.

- DEJAME. LO HICE PORQUE TE LO MERECIAS POR IMBECIL, AHORA DEJAME QUE ME HACES DAÑO – Sakura se movía de un lado a otro pero Sasuke no la soltaba – DEJAME ANIMAL – Gritaba Sakura.

- No te voy a soltar – Le dijo tranquilamente Sasuke – Ahora discúlpate – Apretó un poco mas a Sakura contra la pared.

- Ahhh – Grito Sakura, ya no soportaba el dolor. – Déjame Por favor.

- No hasta que te disculpes – Volvió a apretarla mas.

- Esta bien lo siento, déjame por favor – Le suplico.

Sasuke la soltó, Sakura cayo al piso y se empezó a sobar lo brazos, los tenia rojos y las manos de el estaban marcadas.

- Gracias por las marcas – Dijo sarcásticamente Sakura.

- Ya deja la bobería y prepara mi cuarto – Dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sofá y empezaba a ver la televisión.

"Wow que genial, estaba viendo cenicienta y ahora yo soy ella, que hice para merecer esto y ahora no tranquilo dios no quiero ningún príncipe, este no parece el príncipe sino la M*erda que dejo alguno, en serio que insoportable y tendré que darle mi cuarto a la diva porque no hay otro, ahora voy a tener que dormir en el sofá que súper cómodo wiii que felicidad wii" Sakura siguió con sus pensamientos mientras subía las maletas a su habitación. "Este príncipe si es una diva, que traerá en estas maletas, dios si pesan, por fin llegue, espero que le gusten las cosas rosadas" – Amo "Diva" su habitación esta lista – Le grito Sakura.

Sasuke se paro del sofá y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Sakura.

- Que es esto? No creas que yo voy a dormir donde vomito un unicornio. Ya se el porque no has tenido novio, cuando vas a crecer – Sasuke saco una especie de varita de su pantalón – Bibidi Babidi Bu ( me encnta... ^^) – Dijo y todo el cuarto empezo a tranformarse y ahora parecia una habitación de un hombre todo era azul y negro, la ropa del principe estaba acomodada en el closet que era del tamaño de una casa _" WHATTTT ese no es mi closet como diablos metio ese closet aquí en mi cuarto, ya va esa cama no es la mia es gigantesca, que paso con mi ropa, mi cama, mis peluches" _DONDE ESTAN MIS COSAS DIVA? – Le agito el puño en su cara – Responde.

- Aquí están. – Salio del cuarto y fue a donde estaba el armario de las cosas de la limpieza (la mopa o lampazo, los baldes, etc). Cuando abrió la puerta hay estaban todas cosas de Sakura todas tiradas y enredadas con las mopas y las cosas de limpieza. Sakura estaba que ardía de la rabia que tenia.

- Ahora trae mi comida, Muévete, Sirvienta – Sonrío con arrogancia se fue al cuarto.

"_En serio que hice para merecerlo, dios si __así son los príncipes prefiero a los sapos, ahora tengo que hacer su comida, F*ck lo odio totalmente, ahhhh". _Sakura se fue a su cocina y le preparo lo que sabia hacer un sándwich, empezó agarro dos panes y le hecho mantequilla de maní, mayonesa, salsa de tomate, salsa de soya, salsa de atún, mostaza, crema, helado, tambien le hecho jamo, queso, cebolla, tomate, lechuga, espárragos, cilantro, perejil. Después hizo una super malteada para acompañar al delicioso sándwich, esta tenía leche, huevos, azúcar, sal, adobo, chocolate, fresas, tomate, papa, cebollin, más huevos, harina y un toque de mocos de Sakura. _"Ahora si me las vas a pagar jajajjaja". _Sakura subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la su cuarto.

Sakura entro sin tocar, era su cuarto o no. Cuando entro se encontró a un Sasuke en paño y casi se le cae la comida de la impresión. _"Es un prepotente hijo de p*ta pero esta hecho un papacito"._

- Hnn – Sonrío con arrogancia. – Límpiate la baba y cierra la boca – Le toco la nariz – En la próxima toca. -

- Aquí tienes Amo – Sonrío con falsedad. – Que lo disfrutes. - Le dio el plato.

- Claro Sakura, voy a disfrutar como te lo comes tu – Le devolvió el plato. Se sentó mientras veía dudando a Sakura. Por dentro no aguantaba la risa pero como siempre no mostró ninguna emoción. – Dale sirvienta. Disfrútalo.

Sakura no se lo espero, su cara lo decía todo. Estaba enojada en grande.

- Yo no me lo voy a comer, es tuyo. – Se acerco a donde estaba Sasuke. – No es tuyo. Sino te lo comes tienes que ir a tu escuela solo en medias. Así que decides Sakurita. – Le pellizcó las mejillas.

"_A este que le pasa__ yo no voy a hacer lo que el dice"_ – No esta loco – Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y se saco la varita otra vez – Aunque no quieras igual lo harías para eso tengo esto así que lo haces por tu cuenta o te lo hago hacer tu decides – Sakura no hallaba que hacer pero opto por la paz porque ya conocía algo de este príncipe y sabia que el no era compasivo.

- Okay esta bien. – Agarro y mordió un poco el sándwich y casi se va en vomito. – Ya feliz?..

- No Sakurita Ahora bébete toda tu deliciosa malteada -

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE… NO NO NO NO NO NO… Estas loco? No -. – Si lo vas a hacer. Ahora. – Sasuke se lo puso en la boca y Sakura solo con olerlo iba vomitar. Empezó a tragar porque francamente no tenía más opciones, y se tomo todo. Después de eso salio corriendo a al baño del pasillo y lo vomito todo. Sasuke solo sonrío y se metió de nuevo en su cuarto.

Sakura paso casi toda la noche ahí, cuando ya pudo pararse se baño y se lavo los dientes mas de 6 veces y se fue a su cómodo sofá - nótese el sarcasmo- puso unas mantas y almohadas. Se acomodo y se quedo dormida de una vez.

Ya pasaban más de el mediodía del domingo cuando Sakura se despertó. A su alrededor estaba los botes de helado y comida chatarra.

"_Que paso. Me quede dormida. Donde esta la diva. Todo fue un sueño"__. _Sakura se cayó del sofá al tratar de pararse, subió las escaleras corriendo y entro a su cuarto. Todo estaba como lo había dejado anoche. _"Como diría Sasuke vomitado por un unicornio". _Sakura se tiro en la cama y se puso a reír como histeria, no podía creer lo que había soñado en serio si estaba loca. Cuando miro encima de la cómoda un papel.

_**Sakura**_

_**Yo se que pensaras que fue un sueño**_

_**Pero no fue así, en realidad si me viste y solo **_

_**Quiero**__** decirte que si existimos y somos unos idiotas.**_

_**No te pongas a e**__**sperar a tu príncipe porque lo que existimos **_

_**De**__** verdad somos idiotas, busca a un sapo y trasfórmalo, **_

_**Lo**__** vas a encontrar, eres maravillosa solo búscalo.**_

_**Sasuke.**_

_**PD: POR AMOR DE DIOS Y DE TODOS LOS IDIOTAS CAMBIA TU CUARTO, **_

_**DIOS EN SERIO LO VOMITO UN UNICORNIO O QUE. XD**_

Sakura se quedo con una sonrisa en su cara _"En realidad todo fue real, no lo soñé wow. Todavía me debe una. Pero fue grandioso conocerlo es un odioso, un arrogante y todo pero aunque no se crea me enseño algo muy importante… Tengo que seguir con los sapos los príncipes no sirven"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueh espro que les allá gustado amo ste fic, se me ocurrió un día que keria hacer algo diferente. Creo que es cómica e ironica. Me burlo de lo que nos enseña cuando somos mas pequeños que los príncipes y cuentos de hadas existen y creemos en eso hasta que alguien no rompe el corazón y ya no creemos más. Me burlo de eso xq yo lo viví. Nosotros no podemos creer y simplemente no creer. Todo puede pasar pero mientras encuentres a su sapo y lo transforme... xq los príncipes apestan… hahahhahaha… disfrútenlo... y ya saben. **REVIEWS**...

.

.

.

\/


End file.
